Second Chance
by venusa rays
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno saling mencintai dan berencana segera menikah. Namun, karena kecelakaan fatal keduanya tak bisa bersatu. Atau tidak? /Alternate Universe/Maybe OOC/Warning inside!


_Fanfic yang dibuat oleh dua orang yang lagi galau ngerjain cinTA (baca: tugas akhir). Daripada galaunya nganggur mending diisi bikin fanfic *plak*_

 _Dedicated untuk semua yang support kami hingga anak kedua kami lahir. Terima kasih banyak :)_

* * *

Tokyo, 00.14

Sebuah sedan berwarna putih melaju kencang ditengah salju lebat yang sedang menghujani Tokyo. Sakura memegang kemudi mobilnya dengan erat. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengernyitkan matanya dan berusaha meluruskan pandangannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya berkunang-kunang karena dua gelas _tequila_ yang ia minum sebelumnya. _Ah sebentar lagi sampai, bertahanlah Sakura,_ gumam Sakura, sembari mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas.

Sakura memacu mobilnya untuk melaju lebih kencang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia tadi mengiyakan tawaran Hinata dan Naruto untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Harusnya ia tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat dan berpura-pura bisa menyetir sendiri di tengah salju lebat. Seharusnya ia bisa bertindak rasional dan tidak menuruti kata hatinya. _Semua ini karena si brengsek itu._ Kalau saja si brengsek itu tidak datang di acara dua tahun perayaan pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, ia tidak akan bersikap bodoh dengan meminum _tequila_ sebanyak itu.

"Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek." Sakura mengumpat berkali-kali sambil mencengkeram erat kemudi mobilnya. Sakura menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam. Mobilnya semakin melaju kencang di tengah jalan yang sepi. Hatinya terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri saat memikirkan lelaki kurang ajar yang melukai hatinya dengan kejam. Sakura mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, berusaha menahan air yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ribuan pertanyaan merayapi pikirannya.

 _Sebenarnya, apa salahku?_

Setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya.

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

Tetes berikutnya mulai membasahi wajahnya.

 _Aku harus apa?_

Tangan kirinya mencengkeram dadanya dengan erat. Semuanya terasa sakit dan menyesakkan.

 _Aku harus apa?_

Sakura terisak-isak di dalam mobilnya yang melaju kencang.

 _Aku harus apa?_

Gadis itu menggumamkan hal yang sama terus-menerus. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menyelubungi hatinya.

 _Ini pasti mimpi. Aku harus bangun dari mimpi buruk ini._

Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi mobilnya. Kilatan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu melintasi pikirannya. Membayangkannya kembali membuatnya sakit, namun ia tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Semuanya memenuhi kepalanya sekarang.

 _Ini pasti mimpi. Selamat tinggal, mimpi burukku._

Yang kemudian Sakura tahu hanyalah suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga dihiasi kilatan cahaya terang di depan matanya.

Dan Sakura terus memejamkan matanya.

 _._

 _._

 **Second Chance**

 _by Venusa Rays collab with Lyonia Avilura_

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe out of character**

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah. Derap kakinya yang terburu-buru terdengar di sepanjang lorong koridor rumah sakit. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kamar bernomor 512. Lelaki itu masuk dan terkejut melihat sesosok perempuan berambut merah jambu sedang tidur dengan tenang. Jarum IV menancap di lengan kiri gadis itu. Perban berwarna putih melingkari kepala gadis merah jambu dengan plester di wajahnya yang pucat. Beberapa luka lebam berwarna biru terlihat di kedua lengannya.

Sasori menahan nafasnya melihat kondisi adiknya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat semakin terlihat seperti mayat hidup kontras dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala.

Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah kursi kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat–berharap bisa menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Sasori tak pernah mengira akan menangis dihadapan Sakura seperti saat ini. Namun air matanya tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Mana mungkin ia bisa tahan melihat adik kecilnya yang cerewet jadi sangat pendiam begini.

"Dua tahun lalu kita menangis karena Ayah dan Ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan.." Sasori menghapus air matanya, "…jangan biarkan aku menangis sendirian kali ini, Sakura."

Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya lagi. Hanya Sakura yang ia miliki sekarang.

 _Bangun, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepasang mata emerald terbuka lebar dengan anggun. Cahaya terang yang nyaman langsung menyambutnya lengkap dengan bau khas obat-obatan menguar di udara. _Ah, ini pasti rumah sakit._ Sekujur tubuhnya nyeri tak terkira. Bagaimana tidak, perban menghiasi kedua lengannya bahkan kepala dan wajahnya juga.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?_

Gadis itu melihat kakaknya yang terlelap disampingnya. Tangan kirinya yang sakit ditambah jarum IV yang terpasang disana digenggam erat oleh kakaknya.

"Sasori-nii... Sasori-nii..."

Sasori sontak terbangun dengan kaget saat mendengar suara adiknya.

"Sakura… Heii.. Kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa yang kau rasakan? Oh Tuhan... syukurlah." Sasori berucap seolah tanpa mengambil napas sedetikpun.

Sakura menerima pelukan dari Sasori dengan kebingungan.

"Ini... di rumah sakit? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" dengan bantuan Sasori, Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur. Gerakan yang perlahan-lahan tetap membuat tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

"Dua hari yang lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan."

"Hmm? Aku? Kecelakaan?" Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku panggilkan dokter dulu." Sasori kemudian menekan tombol merah di atas kasur Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter datang memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Syukurlah sudah siuman. Kau bisa pulang ke rumah lusa, setelah itu rawat jalan saja." Dokter itu menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan Sasori untuk merawat luka adiknya. "Jika ada keluhan, bisa langsung ke rumah sakit." Imbuh dokter itu sebelum pamit pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Jadi.. ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini, huh?" tanya Sasori sambil mengupas buah apel.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan bingung.

"Ini dimana?"

"Rumah sakit." Sasori tak paham Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan ini padahal tadi dia sadar kalau ini di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dua hari yang lalu." Sasori memutar bola matanya. Rasanya adiknya jadi terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Aku? Kecelakaan?"

Sasori menyuapkan sepotong apel kedalam mulut adiknya. "Hmmm. Makanlah, lalu istirahat." Ia menghela napas panjang, "sudah jangan banyak tanya, istirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengunyah apelnya dalam diam. Ia akan diam saja kalau Sasori malas menjawab. Yang pasti Sakura tak henti menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke..." gumam Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasori beranjak dari kursinya menuju kulkas di ujung ruang perawatan VIP itu. "Kemarin Hinata dan Naruto datang menjengukmu. Ino juga. Mereka yang membawakan buah-buahan ini." Terang Sasori sambil memasukkan beberapa buah ke dalam kulkas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu dan melihat sesosok lelaki berdiri di depan pintu.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas melihat lelaki itu. "Kau tunggu sini. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Sakura dulu."

Sasori menutup pintu kamar perlahan.

"Ada Sasuke diluar. Kau mau menemuinya tidak?"

Mata Sakura berbinar cerah saat mendengar kata Sasuke dari mulut kakaknya. Hatinya melompat mendengar ada Sasuke menjenguknya.

"Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja dia boleh menemuiku kapanpun." Jawab Sakura dengan ceria. Sasori melihat adiknya dengan aneh kemudian ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sasori berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. _Sakura sedang sakit, Sasori tenanglah.._

"Sakura, apa kabar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kikuk sambil menarik kursi di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Mata emerald Sakura hanya memperhatikan benda yang dibawa Sasuke. "Itu bunga untukku?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang sebuket lily putih di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu. Semoga kau suka."

Sakura mendekap sebuket bunga itu lalu menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sakura melempar senyum padanya? Emerald itu bersinar persis seperti Sakura menatapnya dulu. Emerald yang Sasuke rindukan.

Mimpi apa ia semalam, setelah kejadian _itu_ , Sakura selalu membuang muka dan sangat irit senyum.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku." Nada penyesalan terdengar jelas dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu. Meskipun kau telat datang menjengukku aku pasti akan memaafkanmu. Terima kasih untuk bunganya juga ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa semanis ini." Kata Sakura sambil mendekap lengan Sasuke. Senyum Sakura tak pernah hilang sejak Sasuke datang.

Sasori yang sejak tadi setia menonton pemandangan itu memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian berdua sudah berbaikan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Berbaikan? Maksud Sasori-nii apa? Kami berdua baik-baik saja. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Dengan kebingungan Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Omong-omong Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasa panas memakai pakaian setebal itu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasori dan Sasuke dibuat bingung. Ia memandang bajunya sejenak. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan _style winter outfit_ -nya.

"Ada yang salah?"

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ini seperti orang sakit saja. Mana ada orang yang berpakaian setebal itu saat musim panas begini."

Sasori dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada diri gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasori, dokter memutuskan untuk menganamnesa gadis tersebut kembali dan melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan ulang pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, dok?" Tanya Sasori dengan cemas.

Dokter memandang hasil _CT-Scan_ Sakura lalu menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Sasori.

"Hasilnya normal. Tetapi nona Sakura mengalami _Retrograde Amnesia_ akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Biasa disebut _amnesia_ sebagian. Tadi anda bercerita adik anda menyebut kata musim panas. Kemungkinan besar ingatannya terhenti pada musim panas tahun lalu. Sekitar 5-8 bulan yang lalu."

Sasori menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Pantas saja adiknya bersikap aneh seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana agar dia bisa sembuh dan bisa mengingat semuanya dok?"

"Semuanya tergantung waktu. Beri dia pemahaman perlahan-lahan. Jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat. Biarkan nona Sakura mengingat sendiri apa yang telah terjadi padanya."

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini resep obat untuk nona Sakura. Besok pagi dia sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Sasori kembali menuju kamar Sakura. Lelaki itu berdiri diam di depan jendela kecil depan pintu kamar Sakura. Ia melihat adiknya tertawa lebar dengan Sasuke. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Sakura saat itu juga mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke, yang sebenarnya telah kandas begitu saja? Rasanya ia tak sampai hati melihat tawa Sakura hilang lagi.

"Ehem." Sasori masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil berdeham. Membuyarkan tawa diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia mengalami _amnesia_ sebagian."

Sakura terlonjak kaget dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku? Amnesia? Mana mungkin. Yang benar saja.." Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura. Kata dokter ini hanya sementara. Kalau kau rajin minum obat nanti kau bisa mengingat semuanya dengan cepat." Sasori mencoba meyakinkan.

"Sungguh?" Sakura merasa merinding mendengar dirinya terkena _amnesia. Scene_ yang ada di film-film kini sungguhan terjadi pada dirinya. "Sasuke... aku takut. Aku takut tidak bisa mengingat lagi." Sakura mendekap jari-jari Sasuke erat.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Jangan sedih lagi." Sasuke reflek menjawab sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan sebal. Bisa-bisanya si brengsek itu bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa diantara dia dan Sakura.

"Sasuke. Ikut aku sebentar." Kalimat Sasori jelas tidak santai sama sekali. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sakura diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

"Apa kau berencana membuat drama di depan Sakura, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ucapan Sasori tidak main-main.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu masalah kalian. Kalau bukan karena adikku, mungkin sekarang kau sudah mati."

"Hn. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku akan memberitahu dia kalau kalian berdua sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Ucap Sasori tiba-tiba sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, tak memberinya pilihan sama sekali.

"Sasori, aku mohon. Aku mohon. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi–untuk menebus semua salahku dulu."

 _Sasuke memohon padanya?_ "Satu kesempatan apa? Kau akan berpura-pura seolah-olah kalian baik-baik saja? Bayangkan jika tiba-tiba dia sembuh!"

"Jika nanti ia bisa mengingat semuanya dan kami harus berpisah.." mulut Sasuke rasanya tak bisa melanjutkan. "…aku akan menerimanya."

Mungkin ini hanya terjadi satu kali. "Wah wah wah... apa aku tidak salah lihat?  
Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Seorang uchiha yang angkuh bersikap dramatis seperti ini?"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Berhenti mengolok-olok keluargaku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sakura lagi. Aku–"

"Hentikan sikapmu yang memuakkan!" Sasori mendorong Sasuke ke depan sambil mencengkram leher kemeja Sasuke. Emosinya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Pukulannya tempo dulu tak menghasilkan luka yang parah, hari ini ia harus membuat yang luka yang lebih hebat.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kauperbuat pada adikku 'kan? Ini tidak akan menjadi cerita yang panjang jika kau tidak bisa memainkan peranmu dengan baik. Aku yang akan menilainya, apakah kau bisa lulus dengan baik atau tidak." Sasori mengucapkan dengan sangat pelan dan jelas.

Sasuke dipaksa bertaruh dengan cepat. _Sial!_

"Hn. Aku akan–"

"Kalian sedang apa sebenarnya?"

Sasori dan Sasuke sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada suara halus Sakura. _Sejak kapan Sakura mendengar pembicaraan mereka?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN**

fanfic sederhana dengan cerita yah _well_ tragedi kisah cinta sasuke sakura (lagi-lagi) yang mengenaskan hahaha

Rencananya bakal panjang, tapi ngga yang panjang banget sih. Tergantung ada yang baca apa nggak *eh

Kasih tau pendapatmu tentang fic ini ya, terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
